onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omoi Raion
| jva=| eva=| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= }} Omoi Raion, known as Iron Wall Raion, is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance On first impressions, Raion looks like a rather normal person, his most noticeable trait being his fairly big, amber-colored eyes. Raion has relatively pale skin and messy grey hair. His body height is similar to that of Luffy, and his muscular build is lean yet defined. Raion wears a black sleeveless vest with a high closed collar, with a white trim on the rim, collar, and arm openings. With it Raion wears a pair of black shorts with white trim on the openings, in turn held up by a white sash tied at a knot on the side, in which he holsters a single flintlock pistol. Raion also wears basic black martial arts shoes with white soles. His most notable piece of clothing is the pair of blue goggles he wears on his forehead, which have green rims and black lenses. However, without the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi the full extent of his scars are revealed. Raion's right arm, left forearm, and both of his legs from the knees down have been replaced with prosthetics. These prosthetics are a sea-blue color with white designs on the rims and joins with slight swirl patterns. In addition to these prosthetics, Raion has blue-colored metal plating around his abdomen and up his spine, from his waist to the base of his head. This metal plating is also on his jawline, from the base of his ears to his chin. The metal plating on his chin extends up to just below his lower lip. Personality Befitting his epithet "Iron Wall", Raion is a very composed and has great emotional control. This gives the appearance of Raion being a very calm and rational individual, somewhat similar to Robin. But unlike Robin, Raion often comes off as remaining stern and focused, as well as rather cold towards strangers. Underneath this "Iron Wall", Raion is shown to be an extremely loyal, determined person with an indomitable will to live and sometimes prone to emotional outbursts. As guardian of his island and ship guard of the Straw Hat Pirates, Raion takes his position very seriously and puts great pride in his defensive abilities and title, refusing to let anyone hurt his fellow villagers or his friends. Raion's loyalty extends so far that he wasn't willing to join the Straw Hats unless Luffy could ensure the island's safety from other pirates in Raion's absence. Upon witnessing Luffy literally engrave the Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger in the natural stone wall surrounding the village, Raion burst into laughter after seeing such a grand and ostentatious display, and thus pledged to protect Luffy and his crew from Heaven to Hell. Raion's loyalty to his friends and the villagers is to such a degree that Raion would assault a World Noble despite knowing the consequences. As a child Raion despised Pirates but idolized the Marines, dreaming to join the Marines in order to hunt down Pirates and protect his village. However, that view was drastically changed after one incident. Several years prior to meeting the Straw Hats, a World Noble came to visit Raion's home island. During this visit said World Noble attempted to take both Raion's mother and sister as wives. In desperation Raion attacked the World Noble, assaulting the Noble viciously. In anger the World Noble attempted to call in a Buster Call, but the natural dome-like structure over the island blocked the signal of the Den Den Mushi, rendering it useless. The villagers drove out the World Noble, but the Noble swore to make the village pay. From then on the Marines were always docked in the sea, harassing traders and visitors that attempted to come to the village on behalf of the World Nobles; it got so bad that the village had to rely on Pirates for trade. Such behavior from the Marines infuriated Raion. And when his village was attacked by the Excavator Pirates, the Marines did absolutely nothing to stop them, again on the orders of the World Nobles. This was a breaking point for Raion, who from then on viewed the Marines as corrupt dogs of the Nobles whose actions in the name of "Justice" were nothing more than sad excuses to act on the orders of the World Nobles. Raion's most significant trait is his sheer will to live. After being maimed by Gordon and given both his prosthetics and the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, Raion became determined to not let his life be snatched away again. Even in a dire situation (like coming face-to-face with an Admiral) Raion will always act like he's the one who will come out on top, and does so with absolute certainty. This is purely due to the fact that Raion refuses to die or even consider the possibility of dying. His will to live is also a part of what gives Raion such great endurance, as he refuses to "lay in ruins and let darkness consume him". The reason Raion refuses to die is because both the doctor who saved him and the doctor's son gave Raion his second chance at life, at the cost of their own. As such Raion refuses to let that gift go to waste, no matter what the odds or the situation. Unfortunately, while Raion is capable of being rational and focused, he has a few quirks of his own. While Raion is hardly stupid in the traditional sense, the "Iron Wall" often seems to have a skull as thick as iron, being very dense and sometimes oblivious to his surroundings. This extends even as far as having something attacking or gnawing on his prosthetic arms, which actually has to be pointed out to Raion for him to notice. This also extends in part from his Logia powers, as Raion rarely has to worry about surprise attacks. In fact, a recurring gag is trying to hit him over the head backfires due to Raion's powers, leaving the offender with an injured hand. Raion will often make various comments about the attempted punishment as well, ranging from sarcastic sympathy to smart-alec quips. Abilities Physical Ability Raion is an incredibly strong character even without his Devil Fruit powers. His prosthetics do little to hinder or enhance his strength due to the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi turning said prosthetics organic; as such, all of Raion's strength is entirely his own. While his strength does not quite match up to that of the "Monster Trio", Raion is leagues above many other characters, with strength to crush a wall with his bare hands or lift up a heavy stone building. However, Raion himself admits to lacking much in the form of speed compared to others. As such, Raion compensates by having maximized both his defenses and his reflexes, to the point where he confidently brags that his reflexes are "as great as any swordsman's". Raion's greatest physical capabilities however, lie in his raw physical endurance and durability. Raion is capable of taking an unrelenting and merciless beating of extraordinary levels, only to get back up and brush off the injuries. Raion's physical durability and tolerance for pain make it so that even the most grievous of injuries do little to phase or inhibit him. Raion's physical durability has been best described by the statement: "All things fall, given enough time or damage. Men, Giants, and even Sea Kings; they all fall eventually. But where others fall, Omoi... he gets back up, brushes off, and keeps heading forward." Indeed, Raion's physical endurance and stamina are so high that upon his first encounter with the Straw Hats, he was somehow capable of taking Sanji's Diable Jambe, Zoro's Oni Giri, and even Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, yet despite the serious injuries Raion got up, unfazed and continued to fight. In fact, it was only when Luffy initiated Gear Two and released his Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling that Raion was forced to rely on his Devil Fruit powers to withstand the attack. However, the biggest and most significant display of Raion's endurance came 4 years prior to the series; the Whitebeard Pirates visited Sea-Dome Island, and knowing of Whitebeard's reputation, Raion went straight for the Yonko. However, Raion was met with a Haki-infused, Gura Gura-powered fist. Yet despite being severely injured and in no condition to continue fighting, Raion managed to stand back up. It was at this instance that Raion was given his epithet, "Iron Wall Raion". In fact, combined with his Devil Fruit powers and his Busoshoku Haki, Raion is considered one of the toughest men alive, and many consider him nigh-invulnerable. Fighting Style Prosthetics Having suffered heavy injuries during the attack on his home island, Raion was forced to undergo a procedure that left his right arm, left forearm, and both legs from the knees down replaced by prosthetics, while metal plating had to be put on his abdomen and spine. It was this same procedure that resulted in Raion ingesting the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi. Raion treats these prosthetics as nothing less than a gift and a second chance to live, and thus takes great care in maintaining them. In addition to allowing Raion to live a relatively normal life, the prosthetics give him some unexpected advantages. Should Kairoseki cuffs be placed on his wrists or ankles, Raion can simply use his strength to break out of them; while the kairoseki means he can't use his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi powers on his prosthetics so long as the cuffs are attached, Raion himself is left unaffected due to the fact that the kairoseki is not in direct contact with his own body. This effect has been compared to how Smoker is able to use his own kairoseki-tipped jutte in conjunction with his Devil Fruit powers. Using his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi abilities, Raion is able to make his prosthetics look and feel like normal human body parts, concealing his severe injuries. However, this transformation is largely aesthetic; even though they look like natural limbs in this state, the prosthetics are still artificial and thus do not bleed or suffer from things such as poisoning or infection. In addition Raion's sense of touch and feeling is greatly dulled compared to a normal person; it takes several moments for Raion to register if someone is touching one of his prosthetic limbs, even while they are transformed. The prosthetics function via a complex array of mechanisms, which is kept functioning by a key piece of the prosthetic at the point of connection. The prosthetics have a special pump connected to the veins and arteries that activate a rotary mechanism as the blood flows through. This rotary in-turn activates the rest of the mechanisms in the prosthetic. Articulation and movement is controlled by some of these mechanisms, which are attached to nerves and muscles. While a marvel of medical and mechanical engineering, Raion's prosthetics carry a lethal weakness: due to the blood flow needed to operate the prosthetics, the veins and arteries are kept open at the point of connection. This means that should the prosthetic be removed at the point of connection, the blood flow would not stop or heal itself, causing Raion to bleed out and die. Raion is very aware of this flaw, and takes great care to protect his weak spots via a denser concentration of metal at these points. Devil Fruit Powers Having ingested the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, Raion is capable of turning his entire or parts of his body into solid metal. Like many Logia users Raion has trained himself to transform on reflex, making any typical attack on him useless and in some cases unwise. Raion uses his Devil Fruit powers to increase his defenses several times over, often combining them with his Haki to make his defenses virtually impenetrable. In terms of offense, Raion will use his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi to increase the hardness of his body and thus the power of his attacks. A recurring theme in his attacks involves the use of pistons for either surprise or second attacks, launching them before the opponent has a chance to react. Even if they block the first attack, the second will more often than not be a surprise, and thus break through the defenses. Haki Raion knows enough about both Kenbunshuko and Busoshuko to be able to use them in combat effectively and discern when an opponent is using the techniques. Raion has admitted to being only "average" when it comes to the use of Kenbunshuko (albeit able to tell where a bullet is coming from and do so with enough time to dodge if he so chooses), but proclaims that his Busoshuko is "top-notch". Indeed, Raion specializes in using Busoshuko Haki, doing so to increase his already inhuman endurance and the defensive abilities of his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi to such a degree that when he is using both his Devil Fruit and Haki, he is considered near-invulnerable. Though specializing and preferring to use his Haki in a defensive/support manner, Raion is fully capable of using his Haki to give his attacks a greater chance of landing or drastically increasing their damage. Weapons Due to his Art of Crafting technique, Raion wields a large variety of weapons based on the situation he is in. However, Raion has no actual training in the use of these weapons, and as such his skills are nothing compared to true specialists. Raion also carries a six-barrel repeating flintlock pistol like the one wielded by Mr. 5, but rarely draws it in an actual fight, preferring to use it for threats or when using his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi would be otherwise impossible or unwise. When using it his skills- while far below anything Usopp could pull off- are enough to hit an opponent from several feet away. Raion can also infuse the bullets with Haki so they can be used against Devil Fruit users. Also like Mr. 5, Raion has a means of using "unlimited" ammunition, using his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi to quickly form bullets. Bounties *'First Bounty: 89,000,000 Beri' **'Reason:' Assaulting a World Noble, joining the Straw Hat Pirates *'Second Bounty: 240,000,000 Beri' **'Reason:' Assaulting a World Noble, joining the Straw Hat Pirates, "kidnapping" the daughter of a Marine official, knowing the "truth" about Gol D. Roger's treasure "One Piece". Relationships Family Father Mother Sister Friends Village Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Roranoa Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brooke Yukionna Tenma Enemies Excavator Pirates Gordon Jishin Marines Akainu History Early Life Raion was born and raised on Sea-Dome Island, an island whose natural earthen dome covering most of the island leaves it largely cut off from communication with the outside. Raion was raised by his mother alongside his older sister. Raion's father was a high-ranking Marine officer, who would often amaze his son with terrific stories of valor and combat, fighting the "scourge of the seas", pirates. However, while Raion was too young to understand it, his father was a very driven man, who focused more on taking down pirates and protecting the seas than he did caring for his family. Sadly, when Raion was five years old his father was captured and held hostage by Pirates in an attempt to escape and get supplies. Unfortunately, the pirates ended up executing Raion's father. While Raion was not told due to idolizing his father, the details of the matter were that Raion's father urged the Marines to refuse negotiation with Pirates, lest the Marines sully their reputation. In the end, Raion's father ended up choosing to die with his pride as a Marine intact, rather than return to his family. However, Raion was never told this information, and as such became determined to become a Marine when he grew up, in the hopes of avenging his father and becoming the great man Raion saw his father as. Raion grew up alongside Yukionna Tenma, who would become his best and closest friend, despite their opposing dreams. Yukionna hoped to become a Pirate, able to travel the seas freely and without a care in the world (much like Monkey D. Luffy), with no responsibilities. Despite knowing that their respective dreams would make them enemies, Raion and Yukionna remained the best of friends, and made two promises to one another: :1) Should they succeed in their respective dreams, Raion would not fall against any other Pirate, and Yukionna would not be captured by any other Marine. :2) If one of them is set to be executed or imprisoned, the two would escape and run away together to live freely. However, this would not come to be. Yukionna's father (from who Yukionna's mother fled and took Yukionna with her) was eventually able to find both her and her mother. At first this was not as big an issue as Raion and Yukionna believed it to be; Yukionna was allowed to remain on Sea-Dome Island, and Raion was enthralled by the stories Yukionna's father- a Marine ranked even higher than Raion's late father- would tell, making Raion even more determined to become a great and powerful Marine. Sadly, when Raion was nine years old, Yukionna's father took her away for training to become a Marine, despite Yukionna's dream to become a pirate. Yukionna's father was revealed to be none other than then-Vice-Admiral Akainu. Despite this saddening occurrence, Raion remained determined to become a Marine, now more than ever so as to support his best friend. Grim Disaster Guardian Meeting and Member of the Straw Hat Crew Trivia *Raion's name is translated as "Heavy Lion". This is a pun on his Tetsu Tetsu no Mi powers (which makes him heavier). **A pun on his name's literal meaning (which is in itself a pun) is someone calling Raion "Fat-Cat". Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User Category:Male Category:Characters